


Keeping Warm

by galvanator



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Dry Humping, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I wrote this bc i am cold and horny, Making Out, Porn with Feelings, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Smut, because of the cold and also the smut, enjoy!!, feedback is always welcome!, i don't want to apologize but i feel i should, idk where they are but its cold, inordinate amount of shaking, it gets a lil dicey but this is mostly just real intense sex with the thought of other darker stuff, slight d/s if you squint real hard, this is a whole lotta smuttyness my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galvanator/pseuds/galvanator
Summary: Hi friends! So, I’ve been in a bit of a writing lull lately, and I wanted to work on a couple ideas just to get out of it. So naturally, a two-paragraph idea of mine stretched into a 5K fic…All I can say about this is that I am both v cold and v horny, and this is the product of the collaboration!  Just a fun lil smut fest to enjoy during this polar vortex. Please enjoy! Any feedback is always appreciated!-“It’s warmer near me, you know,” Tom whispered. I bit my lip, refusing to turn over.“I didn’t know how close you wanted me to get,” I said.“Oh don’t be daft,” I felt his arm grab onto my waist and pull me over towards the center of the bed; to his body. “You’ll get warmer quicker.”





	Keeping Warm

 

 

_Hot shower, warm tea, and toasty bed._

 

 _Hot shower, warm tea, and toasty bed._

 

It’s all I could think about all day. In fact, it was just about the only thing getting me through the day at all. I repeated the mantra in my head.

 

_Hot shower, warm tea, and toasty bed._

 

I finish this scene, then I get a whole three days off and I’m going to kick it off with the three best thing’s on earth. A hot shower, a warm tea, and the toasty-est of beds. Bless.

 

“You’re thinking about being warm again, aren’t you?” My co-star asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked at him on top of the snow embankment. Tom Hiddleston, one of the most attractive people I’ve ever met, was staring down at me like I was a helpless little kitten, all while looking like the freezing temperatures were barely even fazing him. A posh, charming, intelligent, upstanding British lad who was capable of looking like a Vogue model in the worst of circumstances; _typical_.

 

“Well, I figure if I can’t actually be warm, I can at least think about it. Serendipity, or whatever…” I mumble through my near frozen lips.

 

“Synchronicity, actually,” Tom corrects me, and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. “So, I take it you’re not going home for the long weekend?” He asks. I shrug.

 

“Three days isn’t long enough. I’d spend most of it traveling anyways,” I wasn’t sad about not being able to go home, but I was sad that I’d be kept from the heat of southern California. “I have a plan, actually. Spend the entire weekend in my warm cocoon. I even stocked up on groceries so that I wouldn’t have to leave. What about you? headed back to jolly ol’ London?” I asked.

 

“Nah, it’ll either be just as cold there or even colder. Why travel all that way for more snow,” He says, and I nod in agreement. “Seems like we’ll be the only two poor souls shacked up here this weekend. We should do something together, babe.”

 

His proposition and term of endearment make me blush, warming my cheeks, and I’m almost grateful. Tom was a flirt. Polite teasing was his superpower, I’m sure of it. And honestly, who could resist him? He radiated such intense vibes that made anyone within a 10ft radius swoon.

 

“For sure, but you’ll have to come to my place. Once I’m inside, I will not be touching any of the snow until I’m contractually obligated,” I stated, making him giggle. Good god… a grown man shouldn’t be able to giggle that adorably.

 

“Of course babe; I’d track through the snow all day to get to you,” He teased. He smiled sweetly, but there was a darkness to his look that made me shiver. Or that could have just been the wind that picked up. I smiled and rolled my eyes at him. This is just his way of teasing… I think.

 

-

Hot Shower: check.

 

Warm Tea: check.

 

Toasty Bed: about to be blessedly checked off.

 

I moved quickly around my room, getting everything I needed for my little cocoon. Once I got in bed and away from the cold that was somehow seeping into my little space, I wasn’t getting out of it until kingdom come.

 

I had my Netflix show to watch, my snacks, my books, glasses, glasses cleaner, extra blankets all prepped. I took a deep breath, allowing myself the momentary bliss of this weekend to wash over me. I was _finally_ going to be warm.

 

But my momentary bliss was just that: momentary.

 

_Cccccrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnnccccckkkkkkkkkkkk_

 

The heater in my room shook and rattled a minute. I stood deathly still, afraid any movement would scare it.

 

 **_Ccccccccccccrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk-_ ** _PPPPppppfffffffffttt-_

 

Oh fuck me.

 

I approached it slowly, with a feeling of imminent dread tailing right behind me. I got up to the little screen, looked at it’s dead, blank face, and gently touched it.

 

A few touches; pressing the power button seven thousand times in four seconds; tapping the screen the same amount.

 

A few bangs that did more harm to my wrist than anything else.

 

Any attempt I made at this point was futile; my heater was gone. And with it? My spirit.

 

 _Hot shower, warm tea, and toasty bed._ Close, but no cigar.

 

-

 

I paced the room for a minute. Could I call the maintenance guy? Would the nice, middle-aged, maintenance guy, with a warm house miles from here, come to me in this blizzard? Could I even ask that of him?

 

No; I may be cold, but my heart hasn’t frozen solid… yet.

 

The only person I know for sure is still here is Tom. Oh good god.

 

It would be so easy to call him and ask for help if I weren’t so helplessly attracted to him. Hell, I’d probably be okay as long as he didn’t call me babe, the term of endearment that meant eternal blushing on my part.

 

I need to suck it up an call him. Tom is one of, if not the, nicest people I’ve met. He’d help, there’s no doubt in my mind about that. But it’s the how he would help that made my insides shake a bit. Would he come here to help me fix it? Would he say ‘damn it all to hell’ and make it worse? Would he just invite me over to his place? Could I even survive that? I chewed on my lip for longer than I’d like to admit, nervously prepping what I was going to say to him.

 

How do I ask a guy to come fix my heater without sounding like I’m in a bad porno?

 

Short answer: I can’t.

 

Long answer: the person picks up the phone and I immediately babble on about how sorry I am to disturb him, but that he’s the only person I could think of, and end on “basically I just really need you to fix my heat.”

 

Good job me. I’ll be thinking about that conversation every night while I lie awake for the next fifty years.

 

“I’m sorry, darling, are you propositioning me?” Tom asks. His tone was teasing, but it made me blush nonetheless.

 

“My heater broke and I’m just worried I’ll freeze to death. I don’t know what to do…” I didn’t mean to sound so pathetic, but I definitely felt it.

 

“Oh, okay,” Tom could sense my desperation, and shifted his tone. Ever the gentleman. “Why don’t you come to my place? I’ve got heat and a warm bed. I’d offer to help you fix the heater, but I’m afraid I’d only make it worse. I’d rather not like to assist in freezing you to death, babe.”

 

Ugh, that word again.

 

“Are you sure I could come over? I mean, I don’t want to put you out or anything,” I said.

 

“Nonsense. I was the one who suggested we get together anyway. This is just an advance in the plan. Please, babe, come over. I’ll be worried sick about you if you don’t. It’s pretty bad out there and I’m from the UK,” Tom said with a light laugh. I found it in myself to laugh too.

 

“Okay, I’ll head over. If you see a large, fleece-blanked mass lying unresponsive in the snow, just know that it’s probably me,” I joked, only half-heartedly.

 

“I’ll keep an eye out,” Tom said, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

 

-

Nearly seven layers of coats, two pairs of pants, three pairs of socks, and the fluffiest gloves in the known universe, and I still felt like a popsicle when I arrived at Tom’s door. He really must have been looking out for me, because he was pulling me inside before I could even knock. As he helped me peel back the many layers I’d covered myself in, I could hear his laughter.

 

“I don’t think I realized just how deathly afraid you are of the cold. You look like you’ve just returned from climbing Mount Everest!” Tom laughed. I shivered in response, and just pure instinct, and shed until I was in a normal amount of clothes.

 

“Thank you again… I’m so sorry to bring this on you,” I said. I meant it too. I felt sick imposing myself on him like this. It might of been a bit of selfish guilt, thinking back to all the times I imagined him… intimately. Not that he would ever know that, but it still make the hairs on the back of my neck prick up.

 

“Don’t be silly,” Tom said, rubbing his hands up and down my arms to warm me up, “You need heat; I am in a position to give it to you. I can’t think of anyone else in the world I’d rather be keeping warm with.” I didn’t know if my mind was playing tricks on me or if he really did wink.

 

I gulped.

 

Oh, this is going to be a _long_ night.

 

“There is one thing that I didn’t mention on the phone… I don’t have a couch or anything else to sleep on really. I’d offer but the bed is the only thing I got,” Tom said, gesturing to the gigantic bed taking up nearly 50% of the room. “I don’t have anything against sharing if you don’t,” Tom finished. He scratched behind his neck, sheepishly looking little guilty.

 

I gulped again.

 

“Sharing is, ugh, good- sharing is good. I’m happy to share,” I said. I gratefully stopped myself from giving a thumbs up before my body receded into total and complete mortification.

 

“Good! Well, the bathrooms right in there if you want to change or anything,” Tom said, eyeing me up and down.

 

The final layer I was wearing and now standing in front of Tom in, was what I was planning to sleep in anyways. I had wished I’d donned a bra before heading over. But that would have taken cognitive brain function, and any time Tom Hiddleston in involved, I didn’t have that.

 

“I’m just going to go brush my teeth. Thanks,” I said, before grabbing my bag and going to the bathroom. I saw Tom pull the covers back as I went it.

 

I also caught a glimpse of him checking me out again in the reflection of the bathroom mirror.

 

I wondered how long I could use the cold as a reason my skin was so flushed.

 

-

 

When I got back out, after a good five minutes of deep breaths and calming mantras, Tom was already under the covers. The lights were out, so I had to feel my way around to the bed, praying that I didn’t bump into anything unexpectedly. Or anyone, for that matter.

 

I climbed tentatively under the covers, letting out a grunt of relief when I felt how warm it was underneath. I quickly pulled the covers up to my chin and turned onto my side. I stayed on the far edge of the bed, not sure of what to do. Would this turn into a cuddle session? Would we wind up with our backs pressed against each other? Would he even touch me?

 

His deep voice snapped me from my thoughts.

 

“It’s warmer near me, you know,” Tom whispered. I bit my lip, refusing to turn over.

 

“I didn’t know how close you wanted me to get,” I said.

 

“Oh don’t be daft,” I felt his arm grab onto my waist and pull me over towards the center of the bed; to his body. “You’ll get warmer quicker.”

 

I moved my body towards him so that I could feel his chest brush against my back. Despite our new proximity, my teeth were still chattering. This time, Tom didn’t give me a verbal warning. Instead, he wrapped his arm around my core and shoved my back to his chest. It was much warmer, undoubtedly, and I could feel his breath next to my head.

 

“’s alright?” He asked.

 

“Yeah,” I said breathlessly. Any more verbal communications and he would hear how out of breath I was, just by his touch. Instead, I put my arm over his, holding on his wrist.

 

I really tried to relax. To just drift off in a warm, comfortable environment, but sleep alluded me. Normally, I toss, turn and squirm until I find the right position, but that wasn’t an option. I could feel every inch of myself pressed into Tom. His thudding heartbeat against my back, his shins resting near mine, his arm holding onto my stomach. But most importantly; I could feel my ass pressed into his crotch. Any squirming I did would press against his crotch and would defiantly cross a line.

 

I cursed myself for thinking about that particular aspect at the moment. It would be truly horrific if I got turned on in this position, while Tom peacefully sleeps behind me. I sent that message directly from my nipples, which were already started to grow stiff.

 

I focused on my breathing and not the hot, giant of a man sleeping practically on me. That was until I felt… him.

 

At first, I thought it was my mind. Dirty thoughts lead to dirtier thoughts, so obviously my mind is just in the gutter, right? Then, I felt a twitch. It wasn’t particularly incessant, but it was there. As the minutes ticked by, I could feel his cock stiffen against my ass. I gulped and tried to settle my heart rate.

 

“Sorry,” Tom mumbled, “I don’t mean to… pester you,” I wanted to laugh at his choice of words, but my anxiety kept me in check.

 

“It’s okay…” I said, barely audible. “Honestly it’s kind of impressive, considering how cold it is.” I wanted to make him feel better if he was embarrassed, but that was challenging.

 

“You’re perky little ass is keeping me nice and warm. Don’t sell yourself too short,” He laughed lightly. I attempted to push myself closer to him, to get more warmth, but I ended up pressing myself further into his crotch.

 

Fucking perfect. I stilled immediately

 

“Women are lucky with that” Tom started, clearing his voice a bit, “that their arousal is less evident.” He said into my hair. His voice was closer now, making me gulp and giving me perhaps a bit of courage.

 

“That’s not necessarily true,” I said. I wrapped my hand around the top of his and pulled up. His giant palm drug across my t-shirt, feeling the stiff peaks of my hardened nipples. I rested his hand on the top of my chest and brought down my arm again.

 

“Fuck,” he whispered to himself. I felt him dig his face into my hair and I arched against him. Tom pressed himself firmly into my back so that there was no mistaking what I felt anymore. His leg nudged between mine so that we became a huge mess of limbs. He pushed his leg up so that his thigh was shoved right against my crotch. I whimpered at the contact, which spurred him on more.

 

Tom moved his hand back down my chest, this time without my assistance. His large palm skimmed over my hard nipples, making me push my chest into him for more contact. He cupped my breast, rolling my hard nipple through my shirt and I had to bite my lip to keep quiet.

 

His hand inched back down to the edge of my shirt while I ground into him. His hips moved in sync with mine, slowly and deliberately. Tom reached underneath my shirt, splaying his cold hands across my abdomen. I gasped at this and Tom shushed into my ear.

 

“Is this okay?” Tom asked. Verbal communication escaped me at the moment so I just nodded my head. Tom got the message and began moving his hand further up until it cupped my bare breast. The feeling of his skin on mine was euphoric and made me feel like putty in his hand. I ground myself harder onto his thigh, cursing the number of layers that separated us.

 

We stayed like that for a while, wordlessly moving against each other, letting him explore my body. I could feel his cock throb against me and I pushed harder into him, wanting that friction just as much as he did.

 

Tom quickly pulled his hand out of my shir, and went to cup the side of my face. He pulled me around so that we were now chest to chest, and he didn’t waste any time pressing his lips to me.

It was sloppy, wet, and intense. We hungrily devoured each others mouth, like even a split second apart would break us. It was defiantly the best kiss of my life.

 

His tongue explored my mouth, tangling with mine as his hands went to my waist. I immediately responded by pulling up my shirt to get it over my head, and Tom helped get it off while rolling us over.

 

He slotted between my legs and went right back to kissing me as soon as my shirt was off. I ran my hands along his sides, feeling the thick muscles trapped behind the light grey shirt (that was too tight for its own good). I moaned into his mouth when my hands traced the clenched muscle of his ass.

 

“You like that, baby?” Tom said, breathlessly.

 

 _Baby_.

 

I could have cum right there.

 

I nodded fervently and gave what I hope sounded like a noise of approval. Tom stared down at my chest, moving his hands over my chest. He bit his lip as I felt him run his thumbs over my nipples. I whined and pushed my chest into his hand, getting desperate for more friction. Tom immediately lowered his head and latched his mouth to my stiff peak. His tongue swirled around it, teasing, as I dug my fingers into his hair.

 

He licked and nipped at one before moving to the other, his hand massaging whichever breast was neglected by his tongue. Tom was steadfast in his assault on my tits, but his hips never faltered while grinding into me. I was becoming desperate, humping against him, and trying to pull him closer.

 

“Tom…” I whined, not recognizing my own voice. “Please…” I mumbled, unsure of what else to say.

 

“Tell” _kiss_ “me” _kiss_ “what” _kiss_ “you” _kiss_ “need,” Tom said, working his way across my chest.

 

“Fuck me, please,” I begged, bringing my hands up to dig into his shoulder blades. Tom groaned and shoved against me with such force that the entire room shook. He lifted his head back up to kiss me again, wrapping his hands around my face. I could feel him twitching against me, so I shoved my hands between us in an attempt to get my sleeping pants off.

 

Tom’s kiss pressed deeper into me, like he was going to swallow me whole. For a moment, I forgot how to move. It was deep and intense, consuming every fiber of my being. I could only think of him.

 

Of how he felt against me.

 

Of how he moved with me.

 

Of how he smelled.

 

Of how his mouth tasted.

 

Of how warm we now were.

 

Of how desperately I wanted to fuck him.

 

Of how desperately he wanted to fuck me.

 

I snapped out of my daze when I felt Tom pull back and look down at me. His eyes, bluer than ever before, were intense and demanded my attention.

 

“Are you still with me, baby?” He asked, his voice deep and restrained.

 

I nodded and moaned, trying to move my hips against his, but his body was forcing me down.

 

“You sure you want this baby?” He asked. The confidence of his last question wained a little bit, but he still sounded very much in control.

 

“God, yes,” I breathed, the words involuntarily falling from my lips. Tom cracked a crooked smile before bending down once more and capturing my lips with his. This time, our hands worked in tandem to get ourselves naked. Though I would have settled for just getting him inside of me, regardless of how far our clothes fell.

 

Tom made quick work of his pants, tossing them away, before helping me shimmy out of mine. He tossed them to the side as well, but kept ahold of my ankles. He lifted my right leg up, pressing a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss to the inside of my ankle. If there had been any air left in my lungs, I would have made the most obscene sound at the sight.

 

Tom smirked against me, eye locked with mine, as he pulled my legs further apart, and positioned himself flush against my core. His hands traced the underside of my thighs before moving up, dragging along my stomach, and back up to my breast. He held them in his hands once again, weighing and massaging them. His hands traced back down to my cunt; throbbing with need.

 

He used one finger to trace my outer lips, oh so lightly, sending shivers up my spine. The tip of his finger came up glistening with my slick. Tom quickly stuck his finger to his mouth, sucking it off. His eyes closed as he slowly pulled his finger back out, and made a deep, guttural noise of approval.

 

“I’ll feast on this later. But right now you need me to fuck you, don’t you baby?” He asks again. This time, it isn’t a question. I still nod my head.

 

Tom places his fingers back down on my pussy, gathering my juices as his fingers work their way inside of me. He uses the pad of his thumb to slowly swirl at my clit and I have to bite my lip to keep from screaming. With his other hand, Tom holds down my hip as I attempt to buck against him. I don’t think I’d ever appreciated how strong he was until I felt the full weight of his arms pinning me to the bed. It thrilled me more than words could say. Not that I even understood what words were at that point.

 

Tom works two fingers deep inside of me before removing his hand and wrapping it around his cock. My juices make him slick, and I can see his chest breath deeply when he gets a hand around himself.

 

His cock is red and leaking, bumping up against his abdomen. He was _thick_. I could see the veins pumping against him, making his cock twitch. A million thoughts were running through my mind. Ideas for what I want him to do to me; what I wanted to do to him. Just the thought of blowing him made me horse.

 

I’ll make time for that later.

 

Tom works my juices over himself, making a slick sound that I personally believed deserved a grammy. When he was properly coated, Tom leaned down so that we were chest to chest. His arm came around my head, and his hand worked itself tot he back of my head, holding me there.

 

I didn’t realize it before, but I was shaking. My body was covered in goosebumps and I was acutely aware of every part of our skin that was touching. I could feel his cock twitch against my thigh, ready for more. I wanted to shout ‘just go for it, already!’, but my mind and my mouth were not connected at the moment.

 

Also, Tom was in charge. Completely.

 

He was going to fuck me when he was good and ready, and not a moment sooner. I was in his room, surrounded by his things, covered in his scent, and draped by his body. It was Tom’s show, and I was along for the ride. Literally.

 

“You ready for me?” He asked, eyes boring into mine. I nodded.

 

“Words, baby,” He said.

 

“Yes… please,” I said immediately. My body was thrumming in anticipation and every second without him felt like a year.

 

He kissed me again, deeply, slowly, like time meant nothing to him. His tongue coaxed mine into his mouth, twirling against each other. I felt his body shift against mine and felt his hand between us.

 

Tom guided his cock into me, pushing deep into my core. I felt his hand clench on the back of my head, and I inadvertently pushed my head back, baring my neck to him.

 

Tom waited a minute before moving. I could hear him breath deeply, feel his chest expand with every breath. It made my head swim.

 

I felt his lips against my throat, hot and slick with our exchanged saliva. He peppered kisses along the column of my throat.

 

I wanted to beg him to bite me.

 

To mark me unmistakably as his.

 

To skink into me and stake his claim, as if he hadn’t already done that.

 

But my verbal abilities were nonexistent at the moment, so sweet slow kissed would suffice. I’d added that to the list of things we’d do later, too.

 

His hips started moving, shallowly thrusting into mine. He was getting me adjusted to his size, and for that I was thankful. I was also thankful for how quickly my body adapted. It wasn’t long before the thrust got deeper and sharper. Tom’s hips were working in earnest now, snapping against mine with ever-increasing force. I clung to him, digging my nails into the hard plane of his back.

 

Tom’s hand stayed clenched on the back of my head, pulling my face up to his when he wanted to make out, and pulling my neck back so he’d have full access. I was more than happy to comply. His other hand went to my breast, kneading it and pushing it against his chest. His thumb worked on my now hyper-sensitive nipple, and the little pain each rough tug inflicted was laced with a sweetness I couldn’t quite place.

 

It wasn’t long before we got even rougher. Tom was thrusting hard and fast, making the headboard and bed frame quake under our ministrations. If I’d been able to think with coherent thoughts, I’d be grateful that we were likely the only two left in the immediate vicinity. I’d probably be mortified just thinking about the possibility that we weren’t. But my mind was blessedly clear of anything other than Tom.

 

He was getting sloppier in his movements. He was still in control, but his carnal desires were taking over. His hand slipped between us, down to where we connected. He pressed his thumb on my clit, making me sputter. A few swirls of his finger tips, and I was tipping over.

 

My body arched up into his as I threw my head back. My whole body quaked, somewhat violently, as my orgasm washed over me. I could feel even more of Tom moving within me, as my walls clamped down, sucking him in.

 

My eyes rolled back, but I willed myself to remain coherent.

 

I wanted every bit of this committed to memory.

 

I knew, even in the throes of my orgasm, that I was ruined for anyone else.

 

No amount of masturbation would ever suffice. No other cocks would ever be enough. Nothing other than this intensity would do this to me. And the only provider would be Tom. I wanted to tell him this; I wanted to curse him and thank him in equal measure.

 

My orgasm was enough to pull Tom over the edge too. Just as I was able to open my eyes once more, Tom pushed one final bed-breaking thrust, that sent him over the edge.

 

I could feel his cum in thick, hot spurts. It was deep in my core, exactly where Tom wanted it. I got the unmistakeable feeling that pulling out wouldn’t be an option with him. He comes in you, or not at all. I didn’t mind in the slightest; it gave me a silent thrill to think of how deep he was within me, how my body would absorb everything he gave me. His hands were on my hips, pressing us together as tightly as possible, ensuring it.

 

Tom’s forehead pressed against mine, his eyes still screws shut. We were both breathing erratically, him more-so than me. Our faces were flushed and hot, but I’d rather burn up than give up even an inch of contact.

 

We stayed that way for a few moments, coming down from our respective high. My eyes were open wide, waiting for the first place into his. When Tom slowly came to, I could something in his face that wasn’t there before.

 

 _Complete and total admiration_.

 

It was a lot to take in.

 

The weight of his stare made me shy, but his hands kept our gaze firmly locked. His hands cupped my face, and he pressed a sickeningly sweet kiss to my lips. If I hadn’t melted before, I surely did now.

 

Once again I was reminded of my body quivering. I still had goosebumps all over my skin, but I could no longer tell if it was from the sex or the chill that led me to his bed in the first place. Tom looked at me deeply, and without words, seemed to know exactly what I needed.

 

He didn’t rise completely off me, just enough that he could reach the box of tissues that blessedly hadn’t been knocked from his grasp. He pulled a few out and placed them between us before he even pulled out of me. I understood why when he finally did.

 

Tom was slow, slower than we’d been all night, like he was reluctant to leave my body. I accidentally clenched around him, when only the head was left, and I could hear a faint gasp from Tom. Our cum slowly dribbled out of me, but I tried to retain what I could.

 

I don’t know entirely why I did that, but the answer seemed obvious enough to me at the moment, so I didn’t question it.

 

Tom finished cleaning us up before discarding the tissues haphazardly. He shifted us around a bit, so that I wasn’t completely underneath him, but his body was still covering mine. I was still slightly shaking, but I got the impression that I wasn’t going to stop any time soon. My body was still thrumming from our high, and I was going to do everything in my power to keep it that way.

 

Tom arranged the covers around us, tucking us in highly, so that the soft fabric of his comforter and the silky feeling of his skin were totally encompassing me.

 

For a moment I was convinced Tom had fucked me into heaven.

 

I was completely cool with it.

 

I felt his thumb brush a strand of hair out of my face, the over my swollen lips. He leaned down and pressed another kiss to me, that would have taken my breath away if I’d had any left. When he opened his eyes, I couldn’t help but break into a smile.

 

“Are we good?” Tom asked, voice still low and deep, but returning to the normal tenor I was so used to.

 

“Yeah, better than good,” I admitted. Good wasn’t even remotely the right adjective to describe what I was feeling right now. I doubt a word existed that would properly convey it. But this wasn’t a time to reel in philosophical questions of what I was feeling on a greater scale.

 

It was time to bask in Tom’s sweet smile, as he looked down at me, and to relish in this moment.

 

“I’m really glad I have you to keep me warm this weekend,” I said, thinking of the mental list I’d configured. A deadly smirk broke out on Tom’s face that would have knocked me off my knees if they weren’t already jelly.

 

“Oh, baby, I intend on keeping warm for much, _much_ longer than that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://writingjusttowrite8.tumblr.com


End file.
